<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Killer Cat by GumbaBunny</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24848650">Killer Cat</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/GumbaBunny/pseuds/GumbaBunny'>GumbaBunny</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dead by Daylight (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Fluff, Happy Ending, M/M, cat!Michael</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 06:49:27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>13,645</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24848650</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/GumbaBunny/pseuds/GumbaBunny</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Michael makes the Entity mad, and as a punishment, it makes him a cat.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Michael Myers/Jake Park</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>285</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. The Cat</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <a href="https://gumbabunny.tumblr.com/post/621575302267781120/michael-as-a-cat-he-attack-but-he-also-attack">This is what he looks like I don’t know where to put link</a>
</p><p> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Jake was pulled into another trial, and looked around to gain his bearings. He was in The Shape’s realm. Fantastic. Jake grabbed his toolbox from beside him and ran to the nearest generator and began to work on it as fast as he could. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Michael was brutal and unforgiving. He was, by far, the worst killer. He was quiet, and could down them in one hit. He was a monster. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Jake heard someone already get hooked and connected some wires quickly before running off to save his comrade. He saw Claudette hanging from the hook and looked around, before making his way over crouched down in the foliage. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He lifted her off and helped her to a safe area, quickly patching her up. “He’s out for blood.” Jake sighed again and nodded. “Alright.” They parted ways, with Jake going back towards the generator. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">In just a few minutes, he had the old thing up and running. Jake quickly packed his tool box and left the area to scan the map. What had happened while he was busy?</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He saw Meg get moried on the street not moments later. Oh, great. He knew threw were done somehow, so maybe they could get lucky. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Jake quickly ducked and weaved his way to another generator and began to work on it. Before he could get half way, he heard his heartbeat pick up. He quickly belted it, running towards some pallets. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He couldn’t get there in time. Michael stabbed him in the back, and he fell hard. Before he could recover, he was being moried, looking into the dead eyes of Michael Myers before his next sight was the forest. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Jake sat up and sighed. He always hated that. Every time he died he would just seem to instantly poof back at camp, when in fact it was not instant. Maybe a few minutes or some hours. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He sighed and shuffled over to the camp tiredly, knowing they probably lost since Michael’s murder boner was raging today. Jake sat on a log beside Quentin and rested his arms on his legs. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“So, how’d you do?”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Jake said nothing to him, not much of a talker and slightly upset. He had gotten killed so fast and easily. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“That bad?” The teen tried to cheer him up, but quickly gave up upon seeing Jake’s sour mood. It was quiet right now. The four of them had lost against Michael again. Claudette was already back, and telling everyone what had happened. He couldn’t care to listen. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Jake stared at the campfire that was on a nonstop loop of movement, noises, and crackles. It was hard to win against The Shape, especially when he wanted to kill instead of hook. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He ran a hand through his hair. He shouldn’t be thinking about this, however there wasn’t much to think about to keep him away from boredom. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Jake got up and left the camp. No one noticed or said good bye, since he did this fairly often. He needed to go for a walk to clear his head. Maybe find a crow or two to love on. That made him smile to himself, and his pace picked up a bit at the thought of seeing on of his bird friends. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He sat down in a spot where they typically came to, and waited. He saw something black shift from the corner of his eyes, and looked in that direction. Strange. Crows were always curious but didn’t hide like this. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He didn’t see anything, so he just sighed and closed his eyes, having a feeling the crows wouldn’t come today. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">A few minutes later, he could hear the camp. It was rare for them to get this loud. Jake got up and walked back over there, curious as to what was happening. He hoped Meg wasn’t doing something crazy like last time. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Instead, he saw David holding a cat. He had it by its armpits facing away from him and it was wiggling and hissing. David had a lot of claw marks on his hands, arms, and face. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“David!! Just fucking put it down!!” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“If we do we may never see it again!! I haven’t seen a cat in YEARS!”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“We all haven’t but you’re pissing it off!”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Jake hated the noise level and leaned against a tree by the camp, just watching. The cat itself was black, with two spots of white fur. One on it’s chest, and one on its left paw. He could see a big scar on one of its eyes before it bit David as hard as it could. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">David hissed in pain and quickly gave the cat to Laurie. If it wasn’t angry before, it was now. She yelped. “DAVID WHAT THE HELL?” And Claudette grabbed it next. She was more gentle and tried to calm it down but to no avail. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Jake watched this. He would be laughing but he felt bad for the cat. It went around the campfire, each messing someone up. David and Laurie the most though. Quentin dropped it instantly and it ran into the woods. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Quentin!”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Why did you hand it to me? I just watched it maul all of you!!” Quentin said in defense. Jake just snorted and walked to a log and sat on it. “Should we go after it?” David asked. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Jake spoke up. “No. You guys terrified it to death. Going to find it is not a good idea.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">They all went into silence before Meg spoke up. “He was cute.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">This started a chain of talking about cats. Jake wanted to roll his eyes. It would be a long 12 hours until the next trial. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He heard a crow caw and got up again, walking towards the noise. Jake was glad to get away from the chattery group and play with the crows. He sat down where 3 were, and they noticed him and hopped over. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Jake smiled and scratched the nearest one’s chin. “Where were you earlier?” It cawed. He wondered if they could understand him. Probably not, but he could imagine. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You tried to woo another crow and she ignored you?” Another caw, almost like it was agreeing with him. “Well I think you’re pretty.” He pat the crows back softly and began to pet another. The third flew up to his head and laid down on it. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Then all three began to caw in defense at something. Jake stopped and looked up to see the cat some feet away staring at them. Jake looked at his crows, confused. “Can you shush?” The one on his head did, but was antsy. Jake watched as the crow he pet previously hopped over to the cat, staying back a few feet. It was clearly curious and confused. He wondered if crows missed the real world, too. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The cat fluffed up, but the crow came closer. It lifted up its paw and pounced on the crow, starting to maul it to death. Jake got up instantly and ran over to save his friend. He grabbed the back of the black cat’s neck, causing it to go limp. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Jake walked a few feet away and turned it to face him. If looks could kill he would be dead so many times over. “Don’t attack the crows.” He set it down gently, still loving all animals, and quickly went back to his injured crow. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Damn. He really hoped that cat would not continue to attack them. Jake crouched down and scooped it up before walking to the other two crows, which inspected its friend. They had their mouth’s open and were hopping around. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Jake flipped the bird over carefully, and checked its wings but it was luckily just some out of place feathers. He set the crow down and it shook before cleaning itself. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Don’t bother the cat.” He told them. It must be scared. He couldn’t imagine being a cat, and suddenly finding a hell where humans constantly grabbed and held you up. Jake sighed and leaned his head back against the tree, for once in his life begging for a trial to cure him of this boredom. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">After a few hours of petting and giving affection to his crows, they flew off. Jake still had to kill a few hours, but he didn’t want to go back to camp. Something like a cat appearing would stay in their conversation for days. Maybe weeks. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He never felt so relieved to feel a mist around him, but he felt something watching him, too. The next trial went by smoothly. Well, as smoothly as you could get. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">It was against The Trapper, and he was angry as always. Jake found himself on a hook before he could get to a generator. No one was able to save him in time, so he tried to yank himself off, but nothing happened. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Jake sighed and watched the claws kill him, then he opened his eyes to forest. He was glad he didn’t remember what happened when he ‘died’. Jake sat up and rubbed his forehead with the back of his hand. “Fuck.” He told himself. He had to stop dying so often. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He looked out into the forest to see a pair of eyes staring at him, curious. Oh, hell no. Jake loved animals, but he was not a cat person. It seemed to just want to observe, though. Weird. Cats were weird. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Jake stared back at it before getting up and deciding to walk to camp since he literally had nothing else to do. Since he died early, most were not back yet. He sat on a log beside Dwight, who had actually calmed the cat down the most. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Dwight smiled at Jake. “Do you want to talk about cats?” He shot the other a glare. “No.” “Do you hate them?” “No. They are just weird.” Dwight hummed. “Everything is weird. Dogs are. They all have different personalities, but some dogs do weird things.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He had a point. “Are you trying to say when we get out of here to buy a cat?” Dwight nodded. “Yes! I own- I used to own two cats.” His voice went down a notch just slightly. “Whizz and Kuro.” Jake nodded, knowing Dwight would entertain him for the next few hours. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He listened to Dwight talk about his cats, which at some parts were funny. Like how Whizz fell into the bathtub when he was taking a bath. Slowly, everyone returned. David and Meg returned, having survived and were whooping happily. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Dwight constantly glanced into the forest, and Jake sighed. “You want to find the cat.” A statement, not a question. He got a nod from the other. What was he getting himself into? Well, it wasn’t boring. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Jake got up and walked into the never ending forest with Dwight, staring ahead with his hands in his pockets. “Are you worried about it?” He asked Dwight. “I-i just.. I understand cats so.. and I miss them. A lot.” Jake remembered how Dwight had no friends, except the ones who ditched him. Those weren’t friends. He could easily see Dwight considering Whizz and Kuro his only friends. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“We will find it.” He promised his friend, looking around. ‘But what will we do when we do find it?’ </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">They walked around for threw hours with no luck. “Dwight, stop panicking. Either it found its way back to the real world, or its just hiding. Give it time.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Dwight had chewed off any nail he had left and was now chewing his lip. “Alright.” Jake guided them back to camp, sitting on a log beside him. Dwight and the group began to talk again and Jake just found himself tuning them out. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He felt something staring at him. Years of living in the woods and then this hell made him aware of when something was looking at him. He looked at the rowdy group, but no one was paying attention to him. He glanced around the forest edge before turning around. The cat with bright blue eyes was staring at him from about five trees deep, peaking its head out to stare at them. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Jake stared at it, locking eyes, before turning back around to ignore it. Over the next hour, that weight of it staring at them didn’t leave. Others started to notice it, and sat the cat from three trees away now. It was moving closer. Dwight looked behind him and gasped when he saw it. Jake grabbed his arm. “Don’t look at it.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He saw Laurie staring down at it like it was going to kill them all. Jake wanted to sigh. Something as simple as a cat appearing had the entire group amazed and captivated. He saw David leave, but watched him as he slowly got behind the cat. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Idiot. “David! Don’t you dare!” Claudette called out to him. David flipped them off. The cat noticed they were all staring at something behind it, and looked behind. Was it weird for a cat to not react? Instead, it ran AT David and attacked his ankle. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He tried to grab it, but it quickly darted back into the forest. Jake shook his head and sighed out of his nose. Jake now had to listen to everyone arguing how they would get the cat to like them. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Jake groaned when David, Meg, Laurie, and Claudette were pulled into a trial. It was just him, Dwight, and Quentin now. Quentin was asleep though, so he got up to go see if his crows were up to visit him. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Also, he was worried the cat was attacking them. He didn’t hear any caws, so he sat down and sighed. When was the last time he slept? He couldn’t sleep at the camp, they were too loud. Any noise woke him up, so he typically only fell asleep when most of the group were away at trial. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He took off his jacket and folded it to make a pathetic excuse of a pillow. What he would give to sleep on a bed again. Jake laid down and fell asleep, painfully aware of the silence. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He woke up later to feel something watching him. Jake opened his eyes to see that cat staring at him from a few feet away. “Can you do me a favor and stare at literally anyone else?”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The cat blinked and lifted up its paw to lick it, all while staring at him. Jake made an annoyed huff and rolled over, closing his eyes. While it was weird, he could feel sleep gripping at him again since it was quiet. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He woke up to it standing right next to his face again. Jake sat up and sighed. “Are you kidding me?” Jake ran a hand through his hair and watched as the cat stepped onto his folded jacket and sat on it. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“.......” Jake inhaled slowly. Why did the cat like him? He wanted it to just go away. “Off.” He made a weak shoo motion, but it didn’t budge. Jake gently nudged it, but the cat just huffed softly and seemed mildly annoyed. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He gave up and got up. “I hope you know when it vanishes with you on it you’ll realize that that jacket is mine, not yours.” Jake waked back to camp, now jacketless. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Jake sat on a log beside Quentin, and the teen tiredly smiled at him. “Wheres your jacket? I never see you without it.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He shrugged, not wanting to explain or go into a conversation about cats again. The next trial, he had his jacket back. It was against The Huntress, and she was furious as always. Jake managed to escape that one by just a hair, and walked back to camp as his wounds healed. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Jake saw the cat staring at him as he walked back, but he ignored it. He would just have to be careful about his jacket around it. He sat down beside a tree in the campfire’s light and closed his eyes. Today, he listened to the group’s wild conversations. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">They were talking about power plants? What the hell.. how does a conversation like that even come up? After an hour it went quiet. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Jake, don’t move.” He heard Meg say. Jake opened his eyes and looked to his right to see the cat staring at him. Jake glared at it. ‘I told you to bother someone else.’ He thought angrily at it. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Jake typically talked to animals like that, or with motions. He didn’t think words worked that well most times. The cat looked at the survivor group, then to Jake with a bored look. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">‘Of course, of all the cat lovers here it chooses me.’ Jake sighed as the cat hid behind the tree he was using as a backrest. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“It likes you.” Dwight said quietly. Jake crossed his arms. “Probably because I didn’t manhandle it.” He closed his eyes again and guessed that if he ignored the cat, it would stop bothering him. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Jake hated he could feel everyones eyes on him. He flipped them off and got up to walk into the forest. It was uncomfortable to be stared at silently from everyone. Well, except Quentin since he was asleep. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The forest was his safe heaven, in a sick sense. It was the thing that kept them trapped here, but he found comfort in being alone. He was still a bit upset when he didn’t hear the crows cawing. Plus, he wasn’t exactly tired. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Jake decided to walk in a circle around the camp, like laps he couldn’t count. He wondered if he should run in his free time, but decided against it since he ran non stop in trials. That was how he would tire himself out fast. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">On what he assumed was the fifth lap he saw the cat asleep, right in his path. It was kind of cute, and he didn’t want to wake it up. Jake walked around it and continued to walk while thinking about anything. He used the cat as a lap-counter. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">When he reached 7 he decided he should stop calling it “the cat” and “it”. Jake spent the eighth lap thinking of names. He didn’t want it to be a stupid name like “mittens” or something. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Jake also didn’t want the group to name the cat something weird, like “Gustro” because David would totally name it that. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">When he came up on the cat again, he got a name. Midnight. Jake sighed and looked around. His crows weren’t here yet, and he was still bored. Maybe he could allow himself to like a cat?</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He was in hell. What was the next chance he was going to get to see a cat, even? Jake sat a tree away from it and watched it sleep. He could hardly see it breathing, and it never moved. At some points he was scared it was dead or dying. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">After a while, the cat stretched and looked around slowly, before locking eyes with Jake. He realized that one eye was a lot whiter than the other, damaged from the scar. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">It didn’t have any expression other than mild boredom. Even in animals, Jake could tell what they were feeling. Crows got bored and happy, much like humans. They had their own ways to express it though. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He had no clue about how cats did. Jake wondered if it was mocking him. It stretched one leg and walked up to Jake, which surprised him. It was slow and cautious, staring at him the entire time. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You don’t have to do that.” The cat gave him a slow blink before walking up beside Jake’s outstretched leg. ‘If he attacks it I’m going to put him in the camp.’ The cat seemed to debate wanting to attack his leg, but it may have sensed Jake’s annoyance at the idea. Animals could really tell feelings in this realm. He wondered if the Entity did something to them. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">It brushed against his boot and sat down beside it, staring at him still. “Whatever.” Jake moved to lay down, going back to ignoring Midnight. “If you’re here when I wake up, I’m giving you a name.” He learned his lesson from last time, and slept on his arm this time, tucking it under his head. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">A small part of him hoped that the black cat would be there when he woke up.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Midnight</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Michael’s side</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Michael hated the Entity with a passion, and would do anything to spite it, or piss it off. He was particularly angry since his last trial, the Entity stopped him from killing a survivor. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He decided to just not hook any people. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Michael never regretted things, but he regretted this. The Entity was so angry at him, that it decided a normal punishment wasn’t enough. It turned him into a weak, stupid cat. Unable to kill for a few trials. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He hated it so much. Mainly because The Entity did it when he was with all of the other killers. They laughed at him and picked him up, doing stupid stuff to him the entire time. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Can’t hurt us now, huh~?” And then he would feel huge hands picking him up. It was morbid and he hated it. The Entity was enjoying it though. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">When he finally escaped their hold, he ran far. The last thing he wanted was to see them right now. No matter how many scratches he gave to them, or bites, they didn’t feel pain. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He found himself in a new forest, that felt entirely new. It smelled and looked different. He walked around cautiously, trying to get used to the new body. He felt more fast and agile, and could see better. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He loathed being tiny though. Michael heard noises and went over to investigate to see a camp of the survivors. This is where they were when not in trials? He knew there were seven, but didn’t know most of their names. The Killers all made nicknames for them like “glasses” and such. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Then the big one looked at him and saw him. Michael stared back at him, not caring he was spotted. However, the dude walked over and picked him up before he could react. He instantly went for his face, and clawed in a good few times before he was being held. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He was going to kill this survivor slowly next time he could. They were talking. He could understand them, but was too focused on attacking and trying to free himself. Then he saw Laurie’s face and be got more angry. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">They passed him around like some game until the small one the killers named “sleepy” held him for one second. He saw the fear in his eyes and was dropped. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Michael bolted far away. He was not going near them any time soon. He stayed in the forest. It was silent, but his ears could pick up noises from father away. He heard the camp, but also crows. He walked over to the noise to see a small clearing. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The annoying hook man was petting some crows. He sat down and watched, curious. Survivors were weird. The crows noticed him though, and cawed at him loudly. Michael didn’t react until one came up to him. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He glared at it, daring it to come closer. When the crow did, he attacked it. The last thing he wanted was anything bothering him right now. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Michael felt his entire body go limp, and couldn’t move. He was face to face with the saboteur, who looked angry. Michael had seen him angry many times before. He almost never screamed in pain, which was annoying. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Don’t attack the crows.” Michael felt his tail flick, but was set down a few feet away from the injured crow. Before he could leave, the survivor left. Ignoring him as if he was just an inconvenience. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">For some reason that bothered him, when it shouldn’t. He hid behind a tree and continued to watch as Jake looked over the crow he attacked. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">At least this one didn’t hold him or even care he existed. He sat down, tail coiling around his side and flicking as he watched Jake. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">When the man was pulled into a trial, he stretched and laid down. Not 10 minutes later, Jake appeared again. He sat up and was very slightly amused to hear the man curse and look frustrated. Then he looked around and spotted him. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Jake almost seemed annoyed he was there and watching him, and watched as the man leave. Strange. He didn’t follow Jake, instead sleeping where he laid down. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He was never really tired before, as a human, but he felt urges to do weird things. Like to lick his fur, or to attack a blowing leaf. He woke up when he heard Glasses talking to someone. Michael quickly darted away before someone could grab him and peeked around a tree to see Glasses walking with Jake. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Michael followed them. Of course, Glasses was talking about cats. They went back to the camp, but he hung back. Jake seemed hyper aware of his presence, since he looked back and saw him again. He still looked mildly annoyed and ignored him again. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">That was until the entire group was looking at him, and then behind him. He turned around and saw the big man from earlier. Was he seriously going to grab him again? Michael charged at him and tore up his leg good, then ran off before he could be snatched. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He hated being small and weak. He hated not being able to be safe, but also being bored. Michael tried to hunt the crows for fun, but they all flew off some where. He got so bored, he swatted at a blowing leaf.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Michael chased it until he pounced on it, then looked up to see Jake asleep in front of him. He was in a weird position. Swat his usually smug face? Good option. However he was bored, and he caught the leaf, so he stared. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">As a cat, Jake looked big. His memories of Jake were of him being really.. small. How small was he right now? The man woke up and was instantly annoyed at him. Did he know?</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Can you do me a favor and stare at literally anyone else?” Jake asked him, annoyed. Michael just began to clean his paw, acting like he didn’t understand Jake. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Then, he was asleep again. How weird. Michael stayed put, having nothing else to do. If he left, there was a high chance someone would pick him up again. In a strange way, he felt safe around Jake, since he wasn’t bothering him. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Michael was certain Jake disliked him, since he woke up and said “Are you kidding me?” He watched the man sit up, and had the urge to sit on the jacket. He walked onto it, which it was still warm, and sat there. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">If Jake was not annoyed before, he really was now. Michael tuned him out, but Jake was trying to gently shove him off. Why didn’t he pick him up like everyone else?</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The man gave up and left. Michael curled up on the jacket in victory and closed his eyes. This was much more comfortable than the ground. It smelled like pine and the outdoors, which was calming. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Then it poofed into fog. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The Entity must really be mad at him since he could not get a break. He walked around, trying to find something to do. Instead, he ran into David, who tried to grab him again. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">What was his problem? Michael fluffed up and bit his hand hard. David was not deterred, though, and picked him up, holding his paws tightly. Michael was extremely stuck. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He wiggled and fought, trying to bite the man but to no avail. He was going to murder the fuck out of David when he was back to normal. He scratched David’s face again when he got a paw free. The man hissed and let go of him just enough he could escape. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He hated survivors. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">A while later he saw Jake walk passed him without noticing he was there. Michael followed with the goal to claw his face, but stopped short as he entered the camp. He didn’t want to go through that again, so he just watched.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He slowly walked up to Jake, with the goal of smacking his face and running off. However, the group noticed him again and alerted Jake, who looked very annoyed about his continuous presence around him. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He hid behind the tree since he was caught, and watched as Jake left. No one followed, and he understood something. No one bothered Jake. Plus, Jake didn’t bother him. He could use Jake for protection until The Entity was done playing with him. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He ran after Jake, who just kept walking. Michael could keep up at first, but after a while he just laid down and gave up and slept. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He hated his new body. He was tired almost all of the time. When he opened his eyes and stretched, Jake was there. Michael went up to him. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You don’t have to do that.” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Michael ignored him, and touched his shoe. It was almost funny seeing Jake look uncomfortable. He looked at his leg and thought about mauling it, but Jake looked prepared to grab him if he did that, so he didn’t. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Whatever. If you’re here when I wake up I’m giving you a name.” Michael watched him sleep again, and debated smacking his face. He was also annoyed Jake did not give him the jacket, but what could he expect from the one survivor who flipped him off while smirking as he did stupid shit like taking the hooks?</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Michael curled up beside the tree he was sleeping by and fell asleep again, having nothing else to do. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Feline Friend</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Jake woke up to see Midnight curled up by a tree near him. He sighed softly and sat up, running a hand through his hair. He had a pet cat now. Great. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">When he moved, Midnight woke up. “Alright. Since you stayed, I’m naming you Midnight.” The cat reacted with indifference, blinking slowly at him. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Jake sighed and reached his hand out towards the cat, curling his hand a bit so it could smell the back of his fingers. It looked at the hand with slight annoyance but didn’t react otherwise. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You’re weird.” He pulled his hand back and sat down against the tree, staring off somewhere else that was not the cat. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He felt a pulling of his jacket and looked down to see it clawing the edge and pulling. “Hey- no. Stop that.” He gently pushed the cats paws away. It quickly tried to do it again, so he pushed the cat back away from him. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“No touching.” Jake made a hand motion around him. “Anywhere near me.” For once it reacted, a small ear flick. Or was that because he itched there? Jake had no idea. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He slowly looked away, but the cat reached out and clawed his jacket again. “Oh my god, fine!” Jake pushed it away gently again, took off his jacket and folded it, and set it down for Midnight. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The cat seemed pleased and smug and curled up on it happily. Jake just sighed and looked away, annoyed. He was letting a damn cat control him. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">This world was a weird one. Trapped in a never ending loop of pain and suffering. He looked down at the cat, which seemed happy. It made him smile. Despite everything, seeing a cat being happy in this hell meant a lot to him. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He reached over and used his index finger to gently pet his head. The cat didn’t react at all, but he knew it was awake. It was so soft, unbelievably so. Jake gently rubbed behind its ears, watching it tilt its head to allow him to continue. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He didn’t mind this. Even if he wasn’t a cat person, this cat was different from the others he had encountered long ago. He began to softly stroke down its back before patting it and stopping. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Jake pulled his hand back and looked back at the forest before closing his eyes to relax. His next trial was soon. It was most likely against the Wraith, in that auto shop map. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I’m going into a trial soon.” He told the cat, directing that his jacket would vanish if he did. Midnight opened its eyes and stared at him, before stretching and curling back into a tighter ball. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He sighed softly. He didn’t know how long he had been here, but crows seemed to understand him. The cat? He wasn’t too sure. He had a knack for understanding body language in anything alive, but he really could not understand this cat. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Jake sighed and felt the pull of the trial. The cat got up and suddenly jumped on his shoulders as the mist transported him. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He opened his eyes to said map he just guessed, but the weight on his shoulders remained. It came with him?! A whirlwind of thoughts ran through his head. If it ran off would it be ok? Could it die? What if he died?</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Jake ran a hand through his hair and groaned. “If you die it isnt my fault. Get comfortable.” As if on cue, the cat awkwardly balancing on his shoulders managed to crawl into his scarf. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He quickly choked from the stretching and maneuvered the scarf around until the cat was comfortable, and he could run without dying due to the added weight on his neck. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">God, this was a weird cat. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Jake quickly went to a generator and began to work on it quickly, opening the main hatch and exposing the insides. He began to fix the wires, his gloves preventing him from feeling the pain of any unlucky sparks. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He felt one of his team members get downed soon after he finished this generator. Jake got up and quickly ran to the general area of the killer, and began to work at unhooking some of the hooks. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Over the years he had gotten extremely fast at this, and was done with 3 in the blink of an eye. He could feel the cat poke its head out and watch him do this. Jake swore it felt annoyed and curious. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He felt his heartbeat picking up and quickly hid behind some random rubble, looking around to see the Wraith holding Meg and looking pissed at the hookless hooks. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Jake chuckled at the killers reaction and he glanced back at the cat. “They all really hate me for that.” Midnight looked at him and suddenly smacked his face with his paw. He only blinked, a natural reaction to something getting close to his eye. He had felt so much more pain in these past years that a cat swat felt like nothing. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Do that again, I dare you.” He said to it lowly. It had no reason to do that. The cat was in his scarf, kept bothering him, and when he looked at it it smacks him?</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Midnight pulled his paw back in the scarf and tensed up when Jake suddenly moved to get in front of the Wraith, who was about to hook Meg on one he hadn’t sabotaged. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He quickly darted, using its rage against him to make it go after him. Jake had forgotten about the cat, and was focused on helping his survivor. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The Wraith dropped Meg, which was rare. He must be really pissed, then. Jake bolted as fast as he could, but survivors were always slower than killers. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">And, of course someone used all of the pallets. Jake quickly ran around some rubble, trying to dodge its attacks. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He reached his arm out and grabbed a tree to help him swing around and run left. The Wraith just barely missed him, and had to stop a few feet ahead to turn around. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Jake used his chance to run as far as he could from it. He also wasted this chance by tripping over something and eating dirt. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The Wraith was over him before he could react and grabbed his jacket to pick him up. He felt Midnight’s head poke out. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He had rarely heard killers make noises, but this one was fucking laughing. It dropped Jake and grabbed the cat, still laughing. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Jake wanted to use this to escape, but he hated that he cared about the cat. He sucked up all fear and tossed it out the window, snatching Midnight from the killer and running. He didn’t have time to put it in his scarf, so Jake held it firmly to his chest, dodging the Wraith as quick as he could. He finally found some unused pallets, but now his hands were full and was unable to. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Fuck. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The Wraith swung at him, digging that spinal weapon into his back. He grit his teeth and darted around a wall, quickly setting Midnight down. “Go and hide.” He darted back around the corner and ducked, missing the scythe. Now with free hands, he went back to the pallets. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Michael was in shock. Well, what little shock he felt. Jake had gone out of his way to keep him safe, and had somehow saved him from Phillip. It was strange being that close to Jake, hearing his heart beat and very quiet hisses of pain. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">It was an odd feeling to know he was cared about. Michael quickly ran across the map, searching for Jake. He had lost him after the pallets, and knew it would he dangerous to stay in one spot. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">But, he had a 50/50 shot of meeting Jake at one of the doors. He trotted slowly along the edge of the map, hearing faint screams or crows cawing. When he found one door, he saw someone die on the hook not too far away. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He sat down and waited. And waited. And waited. How long were trials? He never really noticed, since the entire time he was busy, but now that he had nothing to do it was taking forever. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He was hiding in a bush close to the door, when he saw Jake and Claudette running for it. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Claud- I’l open it. I have to go back-“ He said as he flipped the switch to open the door. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“What!? Why the hell do you have to go back? You’re going to die!”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“The cat somehow got teleported into here! The Wraith knows about it and picked it up earlier!”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He watched from the bush. Was Jake really about to risk this game to save him?</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I’m not letting you die for a fucking cat.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Oh my god I come back in like, an hour.” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">She went quiet. “Dying by the hook hurts, but you... ok.” She shook her head and walked through. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Jake turned on his heel to see the cat sitting in front of him, bored expression and all. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He was stunned for a moment, but saw the Wraith charging at him. Jake turned around and went through the exit, glancing back to see Midnight following at his feet. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He sighed softly out of his nose and trudged back to the safety of their forest. He sat against a tree after a while, and groaned. The Entity always took forever to heal any wounds they gained. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Even if he had iron will, it still hurt. His back was screaming in pain, and he was sure he broke his nose. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Jake felt two small paws on his thigh and looked down to see the cat looking up at his face, front two using him as a pedestal. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“What?” He stared at it. What did it want? He tried to understand it, but he was no cat whisperer. Was it worried about him, or thinking of smacking his face again?</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I’m fine. The Entity heals us after a while. The only wounds that really hurt if we live are the chainsaws or fucking Michael.” He ran a hand through his hair. “Which, either are next.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The cat climbed onto his lap slowly and sat down, almost seeming interested. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">‘What the hell. Whatever. I need a distraction from the pain.’ Jake thought to himself before setting his hands at his sides. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“We call the chainsaw dude the-“ The cat instantly seemed bored, if not before, and its ears pinned against his head. He didn’t understand this cat at all. “What, did you want to hear about Michael?” Ears were up, but nothing else changed. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Fucking weird cat. Did it even understand him? “He has this map thats a neighborhood during halloween. Its scary as fuck, but also nice in a way? In real life houses are common but here not so much. Seeing a neighborhood for once is nice.” Midnight seemed to be paying attention. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Yeah but the killer in the map..” Jake sighed. “I think he’s the worst killer.” He ran a hand through his hair. “He can down us in one hit and it hurts like fuck. Its rare for us to escape with him, but if we get hit and escape, the wounds don’t heal until we are about to go into trial. Everyone hates going against him.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Jake closed his eyes and gripped the dying grass below him. It was awful going against him. “Michael’s really quiet too. If a tank could be silent, that would be him.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He felt only a dull throb now, and was glad it was finally healing. “Every killer is scary in a way, but Michael is.. he just doesn’t react to anything.” Jake opened his eyes and looked at the cat. He booped its nose. “Like you.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">It only blinked and looked down at his finger. He pulled it away, the cold wet feeling on his finger remained. “When he mori’s, he picks you up and you have to stare into an emotionless mask as you die.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Jake paused before continuing. “If we ever get out of here I’m going to have nightmares about everything here.” Midnight did something unexpected, and gently rubbed its face on his jacket. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He just sighed, louder this time. Jake took off his jacket for the cat and folded it, then closed his eyes again. He wanted to sleep, his body was screaming but his mind was electrified. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Midnight didn’t move from his lap, and instead curled up on it. When his wound was fully healed, Jake moved slowly to lay down onto his jacket without bothering the cat. It took hours for him to fall asleep, but eventually he did. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Michael was curious to know what Jake had thought about himself. He was a bit proud to hear he was the killer everyone feared, but the expressions Jake gave him also took away any of that rare emotion he never felt. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Jake had looked.. troubled when he thought about him. Like as though thinking about Michael would summon him there to stab him. He hated whatever urges came over him to rub against Jake. He also hated that Jake thought that meant he wanted the jacket. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Michael hated these small bits of emotion he felt. He blamed it on his cat form and curled up on his lap to sleep. He felt oddly safe and comfortable with Jake. Least he didn’t hold him. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Well, he had twice. Once to get him off of the crows, which Michael learned he and the crows were friends, and the second time when protecting him from The Wraith. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He couldn’t sleep though, and just kept his eyes closed. After a while he felt Jake shuffle, obviously moving in a way to try to keep him asleep. Was it safe to get this close to a survivor? He got up slowly and stepped off of Jake, staring at him. The Entity would stop punishing him one day, and he would have to go back to killing Jake. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">But with these feelings stirring inside, how could he? Even if Jake didn’t know he was Michael, the Asian-American still protected him. He didn’t even talk down about him as a killer. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He should leave. Michael shouldn’t get close to any survivor, so he turned to leave. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Jake woke up to a strange feeling on his hair. He didn’t move, but shook off sleep by inhaling slowly. The feeling stopped before continuing. Then he realized what it was.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Midnight was licking his hair. Or grooming it? He had no idea. Jake did know that if he moved, it would stop. It was a strange feeling and he wanted to stop him, but debated not to. He wondered how long he had been asleep for the cat to be comfortable enough to do this. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Jake finally rolled over onto his stomach and looked at the cat, who looked away. Was it embarrassed? Its own fur looked clean, so it must have been bored. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He reached up and pet its chest with his index finger, fluffing up the white patch that was there. It looked down at him with a glare, but didn’t stop him. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He moved his hand away to run a hand through his hair, but a tiny paw stopped him. ‘Does it not want me to ruin what id did?’ He moved his arms, crossing them in front of him and rested his head on them. Jake looked up to Midnight, who was now licking their chest to fix what Jake messed up. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“What did you do to my hair?” No reaction from the animal, so he laid his head sideways on his arm. It felt out of place and wet. The urge to ruffle it up was strong. He felt a paw on his face again and looked up. It was standing on his face to continue fixing his hair. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Jake closed his eyes, trying to ignore how it was standing on his recently healed nose to get to where it wanted. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">After a minute he shooed it off and sat up, ruffling his hair. There were a lot of wet areas. It gave him an annoyed look as he slid his jacket on. “I’m going to camp.” Jake got up, stepping around the cat and walking off to find his friends. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He didn’t care if Midnight followed or not. Jake glanced back, but saw nothing. He walked into camp and sat down on a log beside Laurie, who was the only free spot. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Dwight and Quentin were chatting, Meg and Claudette were making out, and he didn’t want to sit beside David. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Laurie gave him a small wave and a moments glance. “Hey.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Jake nodded to her and looked at the group, trying to focus on a conversation but failing. He tensed up when he felt claws dig into his back, somehow passing the jacket and his shirt. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He turned around to see Midnight with an almost smug look. Whatever. He turned around to ignore it, but it kept its claws in. Laurie noticed Jake looked uncomfortable and saw the cat. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Oh.” She grabbed the cats neck and pulled it off, dropping it a foot away. It bit her hand and darted back to Jake, but used his back as a climbing wall to get onto his shoulder. Jake was about to throw him off but everyone was looking at the cat. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Claudette smiled. “You found him?” Jake nodded and sighed. “I can’t get rid of him.” The cat slapped his face for the second time and he glared at it. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Midnight curled up in his scarf again and poked its head out to glare at the other survivors. He just sighed and ran a hand through his hair again. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“It trusts you?” David asked, confused and probably jealous. Jake shrugged and didn’t look at him, instead turning his head to look at Midnight. “His name is Midnight.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Dwight snorted. “That’s a cute name. I thought you weren’t a cat person?” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I’m not.” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You have a cat on you!” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Doesn’t mean I want it there.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You’re not taking it off.” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“If I do, it will attack me.” Jake crossed his arms, being dead serious. He shivered when the cat licked his hair by his ear and shooed it to stop. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Dwight sighed. “Fine fine...” Jake knew he was jealous, since he probably missed his own cats. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“My cats never did that though.” Jake gave him a confused look, trying to get him to continue what he meant. “Get on my shoulders.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“He’s weird.” Midnight huffed and laid his head on Jake’s shoulder. Honestly, he didn’t mind Midnight. If anything, he was starting to warm up to the cat. He reached over and pet his forehead softly. “But I like him.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He swore he felt the cat purr for a moment. Or was it a burp? Jake couldn’t tell. He stopped petting and looked back at the group. “So who do you think is next?”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Probably Michael but I hope not.” Quentin said quietly, staring into the never ending fire. “Maybe.” Laurie said, also quiet. There was now a strange aura hanging over the group like an awkward silence. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Michael wondered if he would be himself next round. He was getting used to this form, and besides, Jake was very warm. He found himself nuzzling into his neck and closing his eyes. Michael didn’t know why, but Jake was very.. comfortable. He wondered if maybe he could attempt to be friends with Jake as a killer. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He had really tried to leave Jake, but he was unable to. He had walked away for five seconds before walking back and sitting beside Jake’s face. Michael had nothing else to do, so he had cleaned his fur. When he was done with that he had noticed how messy Jake’s was. It bothered him, so he worked for a long time to fix it. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Michael looked up at the already messy hair and huffed again. Some of it was tickling his fur, which it wouldn’t be if Jake hadn’t touched it. He should hate the Asian-American, since he was always annoying in trials, but that wasn’t the case. He always found it interesting how out of all the survivors, Jake was the one who never screamed, but taunted him and flipped him off. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Even now, he was still very much like that to him, even if he was just a cat. Jake always knew how long to pet him for. He did somewhat enjoy it, but only at small intervals. The moment he started to hate it Jake would stop. It was like he knew.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Michael stood up and wiggled out of Jake’s scarf, glaring at David before hopping down. Jake just knew Midnight was about to cause trouble. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">It ran at David and jumped onto his lap before smacking his face, then jumping off and back towards Jake. David was extremely pissed now, and got up to grab the cat, but Jake held it protectively in his lap. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The cat gave David a smug look, since he got away with smacking his face and was now protected. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“That cat is demonic!”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“The Entity probably did something to it. I think it understands us.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">David gave him a look of ‘are you going insane?’ But Jake just shrugged. “Can you prove it?” Quentin asked him. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“No.” He said curtly and relaxed his hold a bit on the cat since David sat down. Meg hummed and put a finger on her chin. “Lets see if we can prove it then! We have a few hours to kill.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Jake sighed as everyone began to try to get Midnight to react. Other than boredom or anger, it didn’t do anything. Jake decided to give it a shot. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You’re getting heavy. Can you get in my scarf?” Jake asked Midnight. The cat flicked his ears and jumped onto his shoulder, but laid across his shoulders. “Thanks.” He mumbled to it and rubbed his head for a second. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Wait- did it obey you? Is it just ignoring us?” Meg asked. Jake wanted to shrug, but it would disturb Midnight. The cat started to flick its tail, and kept repeatedly hitting Jake’s face. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">His annoyance level rose every time it hit his face. “Smack me one more-“ hit. “-time and I’ll bite your tail.” The tail stopped mid swing and flopped on his chest. Jake would rather not a mouthful of hair, but that was annoying. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The group blew up. “He can understand us! Or at least Jake!” Dwight said amazed. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I think he just ignores you all.” Jake said quietly. By this point, it was a few minutes until trial. Midnight smacked his face again. Jake bit the tail softly the next smack, and it huffed. He clenched his teeth softly, as though he was trying to eat a carrot without chewing it, and let go. It was a warning. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Midnight didn’t do it again. Jake groaned when he saw the mist surround him again. He just wanted a break. With this luck he would be facing Michael soon. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He was so relieved when he saw Coldwind Farm. He had spawned near the barn, and quickly went around the edges for any generators. The cat on his shoulders wiggled into his scarf and rested his head on his shoulder again. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Jake popped a generator open and began to work on it quickly, grabbing things and fixing it up with different nobs and wires. Midnight watched curiously as experienced hands fixed the generator without so much as a worry as if he would mess up. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He always paid attention to what he was doing, but occasionally would slip up. He had a feeling the Entity had something to do with that since he knew the ins and outs of these things. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Right now was one of those times. It blew up in his face and he fell back on his butt. “Shit.” He scrambled up and vaulted out of a window, his heartbeat picking up quick. He heard a chainsaw and made a hard right, trying to avoid the swing. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Instead, the chainsaw slashed him and he fell, cursing at his stupidity. He scrambled up, but The Hillbilly grabbed him and threw him over his shoulder. Jake felt Midnight cling onto him with his claws, just adding to the pain. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He hissed in pain when he was lifted onto the hook. Jake glared at the killer walking away and tried to wiggle free. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Midnight, balancing carefully, stared at the hook, then at Jake. “I don’t know if that fucker (Entity) is going to take you with me if I die so-“ He reached up, ignoring the pain in his arm and grabbing Midnight carefully. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He lifted his legs up to form an obtuse V shape and carefully dropped Midnight onto his legs to attempt to help the cat down from a semi-high fall. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">It carefully hopped down and looked up at Jake. “Follow- nng.” The pain was awful. “Another survivor out the door.” He stared at the cat, who looked smaller now. Jake could sense none of his friends were able to save him, so he knew he was going to die here. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">First hook too. He sighed softly and closed his eyes, not wanting to look at Midnight as he died. The Entity’s claws were coming down now. He flipped them off as they killed him. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Michael watched as Jake died, and for some reason it was.. different. He had seen each survivor die by hooks hundreds of times. Jake had cared about him, and carefully dropped him to the floor despite the pain he was feeling. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He was not sure how he was going to look at Jake anymore when he had to kill him. Michael ran off to find another survivor, and found Sleepy. He walked behind the teen the entire time. At one point he fell asleep, so he slapped him awake. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He had found this survivor asleep in many weird places all of the time before. Quentin looked at him and smiled tiredly. “Thank you.” He sat up and looked around, remembering where he was and quickly fixing the generator he fell asleep on. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Michael followed Quentin around until he escaped. When he was back in the forest, he searched around for Jake, but had to give up since he hadn’t returned yet. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">His sense of smell picked up that pine scent from a few yards away an hour later, so he slowly sauntered over there. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Jake was leaned against a tree holding his head, most likely a head ache. Michael put a paw on his shoe, staring at him. The survivor hardly reacted and slowly inhaled before opening his eyes to see the cat. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Sorry. Sometimes its worse.” Was he talking about coming back? Or the hook? “I need to stop flipping it off..” Jake cracked a smile. “But I won’t because I know I piss it off.” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Michael liked that he found common ground with Jake. They both really hated The Entity. He pressed his face into Jake’s hand, making him pet him. The Asian-American was shocked, before lightly stroking down his back a few times. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Once again he knew exactly when to stop. He guessed the Entity would be lifting the punishment soon, so he climbed into Jake’s lap and curled into a ball once more. It was a strange feeling to lay in someones lap, but not an unwelcome one. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Jake began to gently scratch his chin, which he stretched his neck out, actually favoring this spot to be pet. He scratched there for under a minute before moving to his ears. Yeah, Michael was going to miss this. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He fell asleep on Jake, completely relaxed. The survivor kept gently petting him for a while, until he himself got tired and set his hands at his sides. He really hoped he wouldn’t go to the next trial, because it was a 90% chance it was Michael, but that wasn’t for nearly a day. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The best time to sleep was right after a trial, since their wounds were typically healed by the time they woke up. It seemed to speed up the healing progress. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Jake rested his head against the tree and fell asleep himself, conking out for a few hours. He woke up on his side, with Midnight grooming his hair again. He was really getting used to the cat, which also made him worry. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He rolled over onto his stomach again, and fixing his arms the same way as before, resting his chin on the backs of his hands. He wasn’t going to touch his hair for a while. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I’m a bit worried.” Jake admitted to his feline friend. A friend? Yeah. Sure. “That the Entity will take you away.” He looked up at the cat, who seemed to have all the answers to his questions, but offered no explanation. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Jake stared at the cat blankly, as he began to lick his hair again. It was such a weird feeling, but Midnight was clearly determined to fix his hair. He let his eyes close and sighed. It was likely the Entity would take the cat away soon, since it could not feed off of it. If anything it was most likely an experiment. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Do you consider me a friend?” He asked, mainly out of curiousity. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Midnight stopped suddenly and leaned down, pushing his nose into Jake’s. The cold feeling made him open his eyes to see those blue ones directly in front of him. He couldn’t help but smile softly. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I do as well.” Jake hummed happily. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Truth</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Jake had gone back to camp, carrying his pet and sitting beside Dwight. Midnight was on his lap, and hating the stares of everyone. It wasn’t every day they saw anything new, though. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Midnight had pawed his way into Jake’s jacket, and sat inside it. Jake looked uncomfortable, with his jacket now having a strange lump. He looked down the collar to see bright blue eyes looking up at him, and nothing more. It was cute. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He shuffled, moving to get comfortable with a cat in his lap like this. David was crying from laughing so hard. “A-are ya’ pregnant, Jake??” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Jake just sighed and closed his eyes, really not wanting to deal with this. Their next trial was almost certainty Michael Myers. Knowing his luck, he’d be going into that trial, for how many in a row? </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He tuned into the conversation to hear them talking about children. Ugh. No. Jake focused on Midnight, who was still staring up at him. A black paw slowly poked out of the collar hole and gently papped his scarf. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Jake wiggled it, and he saw the pupils dilate. He had never seen Midnight in a playful mood, so this was new. Jake made his fingers poke out of his scarf before darting them back in and wiggling. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The black cat on his lap shuffled and papped where the fingers came from. Jake was going to die. This was so cute. He played with Midnight like this for a minute before letting the cat ‘catch’ his fingers. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">And he felt a sharp pain from them. He reeled his hand back and glared at Midnight, holding his wounded hand with his good one. He had two puncture marks on two fingers, each deep and bleeding. Because it was such a minor wound and so close to the next trial, he could see it healing. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Jake reached under his jacket and lightly pinched whatever mass of fur he grabbed as a punishment for biting him. Midnight whacked his face in annoyance, and he stopped. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Then don’t bite my hand.” He told it. Jake only saw the emotionless eyes staring at him, but he could tell it gave in. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He sighed softly and pulled his hand out. It was only a few minutes till trial. “I don’t want to take you with me to his trial, Midnight.” He told the cat. “I don’t know if you.. will come back if you die.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Jake was certain Michael would kill Midnight if he saw it. “And if you come theres a high chance Michael will kill you.” He saw the eyes pick up interest at the mention of the killers name. Jake sighed again and looked away. “No. I’m not taking you this time.” He wrapped his arms around the bottom of his jacket and carried the cat awkwardly back into the forest. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He crouched down and helped Midnight out. “I’m not risking you dying.” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">For the first time, he got a small meow. Jake had absolutely no idea what it meant. Was Midnight saying he wasn’t going to die? Or he would be fine? Or he wanted to go? He stood up and ran his hand down his jacket, fixing it from the lump earlier. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I don’t know what that meant, but I’m not taking you. And I know you’re going to jump on my shoulders at the last second, so I’m going to walk off.” Jake felt silly telling the cat this, even if it could understand him. He turned right, and walked into the forest. If his 6th sense was correct, the trial should be in about a minute. He was annoyed to feel that tug, though. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Midnight was running after him, so he stopped and crossed his arms, being serious. “I don’t want you to die.” His ears flicked back and he sat down, looking up at Jake. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Look I’ll be back later, ok?” He crouched down and pet his head softly for a moment. For some reason it seemed sad. It did seem to be interested in Michael, for some reason. Was that why?</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He felt the mist and stared at Midnight until he was gone, replaced by the neighborhood he feared. Jake sighed softly to himself and quickly made his way to the closest generator. He met Quentin there, who smiled at him tiredly. They began to work on it together, almost in perfect unity with no words spoken. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Everyone could work almost perfectly with one another in trials. Their goal was to not die, because dying hurt and losing meant.. Jake shook his head and focused on the genny. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He was worried about Midnight. That cat really grew on him in just a few days, or about a week? Jake sighed and as they finished and he jumped out a window, quickly making his way to some hooks. He knew where Michael’s favorite spots to hook were, which were common easy access in more populated areas. He worked on those until he heard his heartbeat suddenly. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">It was really weird. They had 2 gennys done, and Jake had removed more than 1 hook, yet no attacks. Michael was almost never like this. Jake looked up to lock eyes with the masked man, who wasn’t moving. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He didn’t waste time though, and bolted. Whatever Michael was playing, he didn’t like it. He had to escape. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">After a moment of hiding, he heard someone get moried. If anything it was most likely David, since he recognized that scream. Jake winced when he could feel there were only the three of them left. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He slowly made his way to the next generator, hiding behind walls and random rubble to get to it. By the time he reached it, someone was put onto the hook. He was across the map from them, and silently hoped the other teammate would save them. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He was wrong, and there was only 2 left. Shit. He finished the generator, getting three done. If they did one more they had hope. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Jake left, but watched as Michael grabbed a downed Quentin and threw him onto a hook. The killer watched him a moment before walking off, obviously searching for Jake now. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He must know he was going to save his team member, because Michael stayed nearby. Jake waited until he was far enough away, and made a B-line for Quentin. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">By the time Jake wrapped his arms around Quentin’s legs, Michael was there. Jake let go of his friend and darted away, having to put distance since his plans changed. He would have to do everything else himself, since he felt Quentin die on the hook right after he left. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Jake decided to go into a random house, desperately searching for the things he needed. Michael was hot on his tail, though, so he needed to be fast. Jake didn’t see anything inside, so he vaulted out of a window and ran. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He looked down at his feet, making sure not to trip. To his horror he saw one of the Entity’s claws come up and make him fall like some cartoon. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">That! That was why he tripped sometimes. Of course this gave Michael enough time to catch up to him. Jake glared at him and flipped around, backing away with his elbows. God. This was the last thing he wanted right now - to die from Michael. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The killer wasn’t moving, though. “What?” Jake asked him, deciding to provoke. “Am I not worth the kill?” Absolutely nothing came from the huge man.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Jake quickly stood up and made a break for it, but Michael grabbed his wrist before he could. His hold was like a wall, strong and unmoving. This was new. He turned around and tried yanking his arm hard to free himself, to no avail. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Michael was staring down at him, unmoving. He looked into that mask, always unable to see the face behind it. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Stop being weird and just kill me.” Jake spat out. He saw the way the Killer gripped his knife, then dropped it. The survivor was in shock. What? What was going on?</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Michael slowly let him go, and Jake backed up a bit. Was Michael letting him go? Was this a trick? What was he planning?</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Jake glanced at the knife on the ground and looked up at Michael. It was obvious he didn’t trust him. He had a feeling Michael was just going to brutally kill him.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The killer reached out suddenly and booped Jake’s nose, but held his finger there. Jake flinched and when he touched it, confused. “What the fuck?” He glared at Michael, but was it utter shock when he got a glimpse at the eyes inside for once. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The same eyes as Midnight. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">No- no. He was just going crazy. Jake slapped the hand away that was still touching his nose. “What is wrong with you?”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Michael didn’t react, still staring at him. There was no way he was Midnight. None. But somehow it made sense. “Please tell me you didn’t happen to do something weird this week.” He didn’t care if he got stabbed over the question. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He could wake up back in the forest, and Midnight would be there, waiting for him. Jake was about to run to attempt to escape, when Michael put his hand on his head. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Out of all of the killers to get affection from, Michael was damn near the bottom. It wasn’t moving, and his hand felt heavy and warm. Jake grabbed his wrist and tried to shove him off but Michael grabbed his hair when he did that. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He glared at Michael hard. Jake couldn’t understand what he wanted from him. Honestly, he was scared of Michael. He was terrifying in his own way where he looked exactly human, but acted.. off. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Michael slowly let go of his hair, but it told Jake he wasn’t letting him run off. He touched his nose again. Jake tensed up and took another step back. “If you are Midnight then you will let me escape.” Jake quickly turned to leave, this time without anything stopping him. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He both wanted, and didn’t want that to happen. Jake didn’t run to a generator, just hoping, HOPING Michael wasn’t Midnight and would kill him. Instead, the killer followed him around without his knife, watching him as he fixed the generator and to the door. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Jake opened it and looked back at Michael. “I need time to think.” He said under his breath and wakes through the door. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">How the fuck was Michael Midnight? If his friend wasn’t here, then it would confirm everything. What would he do if he wasn’t here? Jake ran a hand through his hair and sighed. He had, in a twisted way, become friends with a killer. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">And he enjoyed it. Jake sat down and against a tree, no wounds and having won which was rare, especially against Michael. He waited, but no Midnight showed up. Jake needed time to think and accept what just happened. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He stayed away from the camp for a week. Some checked on him but for the most part they knew he needed space. He did his best in trials, but began to slip up the closer they got to Michael’s possible trial date. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Jake just knew the Entity was pulling shit, because he had been to every trial for almost two weeks now and could not fall asleep easily. He was exhausted mentally and physically. By the time he had to go against Michael, Jake just wanted to sleep and die. Was this how Quentin was all of the time?</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He got up, knowing Michael probably wanted to talk to him. Or communicate somehow. Jake really did miss Midnight, but it was.. weird knowing it had been Michael. But it did make sense. The cat understood them, acted way too smart, and hated everyone. Jake realized he had used him to get protection from everyone, but both of them formed an accidental bond. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Jake moved his tired arms around the generator until it was finished. Typically he could have 3 done by now, but he only had 1. He rested his head against the generator that he just finished and closed his eyes. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">When he opened them he didn’t feel any of his team mates. Did he fall asleep? Shit. He had to apologize to Quentin, because it was oddly easy to fall asleep when this tired. Jake turned his head, knowing why he woke up. Michael was staring at him from a few feet away. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He moved off of it, but stayed sitting on the ground. Only 2 had been completed. He sighed again, really too tired to talk. Jake was never much of a talker, especially when he was tired or otherwise. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Jake had thought about it for a whole week. He looked up at Michael and rested his hands on the ground. “I..” He inhaled. “I do want to be your friend.” Michael hadn’t killed him last time, and wasn’t now. It meant something, right?</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The killer moved closer but not by much. He saw he didn’t have his knife, and relaxed a bit at that. Jake closed his eyes again, sleep was gripping at his brain. He had been angry at first Michael didn’t tell him he was Midnight, but in reality he didn’t really have any way of telling Jake. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Plus, he felt very close to Midnight. He guessed the cat, or really Michael, felt the same. Jake chuckled to himself. “I’m so tired. The Entity really hasn’t been letting me sleep.” He rested his hand over his eyes and sighed. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Jake felt Michael sit beside him and grab his free hand gently. He couldn’t help but give in and lean against the arm. Jake had to tell himself Midnight and Michael were the same, but it seemed to finally click in his tired brain when the bigger man ran his thumb over his gloved knuckles. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He didn’t care he was about to die to the claws, since time was running out. This was nice. Jake squeezed Michael’s hand before drifting off to sleep on him, and he was glad he made a friend in this hell. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Epilogue</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Michael rarely looked forward to anything, before in real life, or now, in the Entity’s realm. However, he would almost eagerly wait until it was his turn, because he had a favorite survivor. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He was excited to see Jake. That was what the feeling he felt was- he had never felt it before. He could only see Jake in rare circumstances, which were if Entity picked him for his trial, and if he killed everyone else. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Michael made it a goal to always hook 3 people, if Jake was there. When he wasn’t, he was pissed and almost impossible to beat. They had been doing this for almost a year and he loved it. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">But he was lucky today. Jake was in this trial, he could just sense it. A year before, he would have never given the survivor a second glance, but they had a strange bond form when the Entity punished him. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Now, when they get those rare chances, they would hang out for the remaining time. Jake would do all of the talking, and Michael would listen. The survivor didn’t seem to mind. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The faster he killed the others, the more time they had together. The moment he spawned he made a B-line to the street. Michael had already hooked someone by the time any survivor completed a generator. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He spotted Jake’s mass of hair behind a wall, but Michael would have to ignore him for now. He did notice that wherever he went, he would see Jake peeking around staring at him. Jake hadn’t done this before, following him around and watching him. He was curious, and it only filled his need to kill the others faster. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He hooked the last survivor and turned around, walking where he last spotted the man quietly. He saw Jake a few trees away, leaning against one and talking to himself. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Michael knew Jake was not a talker, so this peaked his interest. He moved a bit closer but stayed out of range of the heartbeat. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“.. you can do it.” Jake whispered and sighed to himself, then slapped his cheeks, groaning. He looked conflicted. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Wanting to waste no more time, he walked over to Jake, who looked up at him and dropped his hands. Michael grabbed his hand and squeezed it like he typically did when they met. Jake gave him a small smile and squeezed back. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I, uh, I have something.” Jake said while looking away from him. “For you.” He pulled his hand free of Michael’s grip and dug into his jacket before pulling out something and cupping it in his hands to hide it. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I couldn’t find anything to contain it, so, just pretend to open it?” Jake was almost laughing. He was using his hands as a ‘box’ for Michael. The killer reached out with one hand and gently removed Jake’s top hand to see what he was hiding. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Inside the ‘box’ was a newly polished silver chain necklace. It was clearly made by hand, since the chains still held remnants of rust, and were chains in other maps of the killers. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He picked it up and looked at it. He had never received a gift before. He looked at Jake and felt an odd warmness in his chest. Jake was nervous, with a small blush on his cheeks. It was cute. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He slid the necklace on and took Jake’s hand again, squeezing it softly. Michael guided them to sit down, and let go of him to run his hand through Jake’s hair. He had learned long ago that Jake loved to have his hair touched. Not brushed. He learned that one the hard way and was in pain for a whole week from the punch he got. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Though seeing a flustered Jake was cute, and he was apologizing. He threaded his fingers through his hair, making the man beside him close his eyes and relax. His hair was extremely soft, and occasionally he would find some grass or twigs stuck in his hair. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">After a few minutes, Jake looked up at him with a small blush, and opened his mouth to say something but couldn’t. Michael moved his hand and wrapped it around his side, pulling the smaller man close. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Jake leaned against him, slowly gaining confidence. “M-Michael.” Jake mentally kicked himself for stuttering. “I love you.” Michael squeezed his side again, trying to understand. He was not the best at emotions, but he had heard about love. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He squeezed his side once more, knowing deep inside he cared about Jake more than anything. He leaned down and rested his head on Jake’s. The smaller man relaxed and leaned against his chest. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Jake long since knew Michael only spoke through body language, which he didn’t mind. He grabbed Michael’s free hand with his own again. “Can I kiss you?” He asked almost shyly. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Michael sat up, but otherwise didn’t react. Jake wondered if he pushed too far, but felt latex smushing against his face awkwardly. He could feel the warmth from the face inside, and chuckled softly. “I don’t want to taste latex.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He seemed to take the hint, but was very hesitant. “We don’t have to. I was just asking. If your not comfortable, then we won’t.” Jake was smiling, which reassured Michael he was speaking the truth. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The survivor tried to pull away, since their faces were still close, but Michael wouldn’t let him. Instead he slowly reached up, but paused when he touched his mask. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Jake shook his head. “I can tell you don’t want to. I’m okay with not seeing your face.” Even though Jake was curious, he had a feeling the killer almost depended on the mask. Jake grabbed Michael’s wrist and pulled it away from the mask. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Whatever is under there I don’t care.” Jake kissed the mask’s lips, ignoring the latex taste. It was awkward, but he wanted to let Michael know he loved him. “Because I love you.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The killer wrapped both arms around Jake and hugged him close. One day he would, but right now he didn’t want to. He trusted Jake, but it felt like he wasn’t himself without the mask. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Michael picked Jake up, carrying him bridal style to a generator. The smaller man yelped from the unexpected noise and clung onto his neck. When he was set down, he sighed. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I don’t want to leave you.” Jake admitted as he worked on the generator. “I kind of wish you were a cat again, just so we could be together all the time.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">This gave Michael an idea. Jake finished all that he needed to escape and kissed the latex lips again before leaving right at the last second, before the Entity would kill him. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The next trial, Jake wasn’t there which upset both men. Instead of hooking everyone, Michael killed them himself, much like a year ago.He was almost happy to be embarrassed in front of the other killers as a cat once more, because the Entity seemed to like him as a tiny weak animal. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">When he finally escaped as being the killers laughing stock, he made his way back over to the survivors forest. Only as a cat he could, which bothered him. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Michael was not surprised to see Jake sitting alone, petting a bird. He walked a little faster to the man and jumped on his lap, spooking the bird and making it fly away. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Michael?” Jake asked, shocked and amazed. The cat that looked exactly like Midnight put a paw on his lips. Yeah. That was Michael. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Jake chuckled and ran a hand down his back before leaning down and kissing his forehead. “I’m not even going to ask how you did this.” The Asian-American man picked Michael up to hug him, which he allowed. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Michael wouldn’t mind upsetting the Entity just to have more time with Jake. It seemed like an even trade off to him. Plus, seeing Jake happy made him feel warm. He was definitely going to do this more, because Jake was the only thing that mattered to him. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>